The Hatred Of The Shrew
by loosingdreams
Summary: Mettaton is none other than the hated shrew of campus. He always has an opinion and always speaks his mind. But, he is the only thing standing in the way of dating the beautiful Napsta. Someone find him a date, fast. (Based of off Taming Of The Shrew.)


Sans was overjoyed. To be here, in Padua, and no longer at that horrendous other college? Seemed like a dream come true. His right hand man, Aiden "Grillby" Colesman, was right there by his side and everything seemed to be going great. Grillby didn't talk much, sure, but that was only with strangers. Grillby knew Sans well enough to have an actual conversation with him.

"Hey, Grillby, I've wanted to come to Padua for so long," He grinned, continuing to unpack his belongings, "I've wanted for so long to be away from home, to be free, and to explore."

Grillby only nodded.

Sans snicked, finishing up. "Oh, god, wait till Kid comes here. We'll finally be able to relax and have a bit of fun, right? Come on, wanna go walk around for a bit?" Sans asked.

Grillby and Sans decided to leave the dorms, walking around town for a small while. They chat with people and make some friends on campus before deciding to walk off campus and go to a park. They sit for a while, just talking about meaningless things when a conversation draws Sans' attention.

"Please... Uh, I'm not really the one to make this decision. Besides, Undyne and I have both... decided that, well, Napsta will only be allowed to date once Mettaton does," The small woman scratched her head before continuing, "I can't really say anything more about this. If either of you would like to ask Mettaton out, feel free."

Chara barked out laughter. "He's too wild for me. And that's saying something. Frisk, how about you?" They grinned, showing all of their teeth.

Mettaton rolled his eyes, brushing his wavy black hair out of his eyes. "Oh, well, so you only want to call me a whore in front of everyone, that's all?" He moved over to go stand next to Napsta.

Frisk backed away when Mettaton came close to them. "No one here is interested in you, so it shouldn't offend," They claimed.

"Perfect. Because the only interest I would have in you is to hit you with a chair, and maybe paint your face with blood. Then it would look better," Mettaton stated, covering his mouth with his hand to stifle a laugh.

Frisk continued to back away. "Oh, God, if you exist, keep me safe from demons such as him!" Chara grabbed at the knife in their belt, but made no move to draw it. "Oh, same, please."

Grillby, who had been watching this whole affair, nudged Sans. "That boy must be insane! This is very entertaining, watch!"

Sans grinned over at Grillby. "Yes, but look at the other. They are quiet and mild-mannered. Oh, they're perfect." Sans sighed.

Alphys quivered, standing her ground. "Please, don't make me repeat myself. I've already told you guys. Go home, Napsta, and don't be too upset, alright?" She said.

Mettaton snicked. "What a spoiled brat! Come on, don't give her another reason to make herself cry."

Napsta fled, running back home. They didn't want to be there anyway, with the people who wanted them so bad. They weren't interested in any of them.

Alphys smiled at Chara and Frisk. "Well, I'm going to go talk to Napsta. Mettaton, you stay out here, alright?" Alphys ran after them, going home.

Mettaton scoffed and walked away. "Oh, stay out here, Mettaton. What, am I a child? Do I need certain hours to do certain things? No, screw that."

Chara looked at him with rage as he walked away. "You fiend! You can go straight to hell!"

Frisk smiled slightly at Chara, beckoning them closer. "You and I are both after Napsta, so let's work together. Let's find someone horrid enough to date Mettaton. Then we'll have a chance with Napsta. Deal?" They held out their hand.

Chara grinned before taking their hand and shaking it. "Deal. But when it's done, we are no longer friends."

Grillby laughed quietly. "Oh, come on, Sans, love can't sneak up on you so quickly," He said amused.

Sans rubbed his face with his hand. "No, Grillby, I never thought it could be true until it happened to me. But it has. Oh, Grillby, I burn, I pine, I perish, Grillby. I need to have them. They are a literal angel."

"Sans, do you not realize your whole problem? They may be perfect, but no one is allowed to date them until their brother can. And he is so difficult and, well, bitchy that I doubt that will ever happen."

He continued, leaning against a tree. "Grillby, did you see their eyes? Oh, they were like stars. They're nothing but loveliness, I tell you."

Grillby sighed. "Well, try to win their love on your own. Maybe someone will come around and want Mettaton and Napsta will be free."


End file.
